Un moment de solitude
by Une licorne de passage
Summary: Théo et Bob forment un duo incroyable (quand il s'agit de mettre le feu aux Églises ou aux loups) et cela malgré leurs disputes quotidiennes. Grunlek et Eden s'entendent à merveille, la louve faisant pleinement confiance à l'homme au bras mécanique. Mais notre demi élémentaire dans tout ça ?


**Me revoilà avec cette fois une fanfic sur notre cher demi élémentaire mangeur de pommes, je vous laisse commencer la lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira. ^^**

 **Un moment de solitude**

Shin regardait un peu à l'écart du groupe Grunlek préparer le repas avec assise à coté de lui Eden, qui observait les gestes du nain en remuant la queue joyeusement quand celui ci lui tendait un petit morceau du lapin qui mijotait doucement. Plus loin l'on pouvait entendre Théo et Bob se disputer sur la prochaine quête à choisir, l'un voulant de l'action, l'autre préférant faire une pause à la prochaine ville. C'est alors que le demi élémentaire ressentit une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, qui lui serrait doucement le cœur... La solitude. Malgré la présence de ses amis, Shin se sentait seul tout à coup dans ce groupe. Chacun avait un partenaire, alors que lui était seul dans son coin. Il s'éloigna, se sentant de trop dans ce tableau pourtant quotidien. Il s'installa dans un arbre et fixa l'horizon. D'accord, il était de nature plutôt solitaire, mais cela ne lui était jamais arrivé quand il se trouvait auprès de ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait d'invoquer Icy. Celui-ci fut surpris de constater que pour une fois on ne l'invoquait pas en plein combat pour le lancer sur l'ennemi, ou pour tout autres stratégies désespérées. Il se tourna vers son maître une interrogation visible sur son petit visage bleu. Il compris que celui-ci ne l'avait pas invoqué volontairement, il décida donc d'en profiter et sauta au pied de l'arbre. Il rejoignit le groupe d'animaux que formaient Wilfrid, Brasier, Lumière et Eden qui les avait rejoint. Il s'amusa à sauter sur le dos de Brasier et de Lumière avec Wilfrid sous le regard attentif de la louve, pendant que Shin s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa mélancolie. Le demi élémentaire commençait à douter de sa place au sein du groupe. Après tout il ratait souvent ses cibles en combat et Théo lui avait déjà fait indirectement la remarque un jour, en demandant à une jeune femme de lui apprendre a se servir d'un arc. Grunlek pouvait réparer des choses, soulevait des charges énormes malgré sa petite taille grâce à son bras mécanique, Bob maîtrisait le feu, qui pouvait tout détruire et même raser une région entière quand il laissait la place à son démon. Théo avait une lourde armure, savait manier une épée et un bouclier et pouvait devenir une vrai machine à tuer quand il commençait à s'é lui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à côté de ça, il ne savait pas se battre au corps à corps, il n'avait pas beaucoup de force et ses pouvoirs se limitaient à se transformer en fontaine et en bac à glaçons. Il poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe qui semblait parfaitement épanoui, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Peut être qu'il ferait mieux de partir, ils seraient sûrement mieux sans lui. Il poussa un énième soupir et commença à descendre discrètement de l'arbre pour finir par disparaître silencieusement entre les fourrés. Icy quand à lui arrêta soudainement de s'amuser et son regard se posa à l'endroit où son maître venait de disparaître. La petite créature d'eau sauta du dos de Lumière et se dirigea vers Eden en produisant de petits cris en s'agitant, la louve blanche sembla comprendre la cause de l'agitation d'Icy et le laissa monter sur son dos, puis elle s'élança à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Shin lui marchait un peu plus loin, ne se doutant pas que Eden et Icy étaient sur ses traces. Il ressassait toujours ses pensées négatives quand il entendu alors des bruits de course. Il s'arrêta dans l'espoir que ce soit ses amis qui avaient peut être remarqué sont absence. Mais il regretta son manque de prudence quand un bras le saisi à la gorge. Il pensa à ses amis un peu plus loin qu'il ne pourrait pas prévenir tandis qu'il tentait de se soustraire à la poigne de l'homme et de son acolyte qui l'avait rejoint. Icy et Eden courraient à une vitesse folle entre les arbres, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur le petit visage de la créature. La louve sortit d'entre les fourrés et se stoppa net en voyant le demi élémentaire d'eau se débattre à quelques mètres d'elle contre un homme bien plus musclé que lui. Shin réussi un peu à se dégager et leur hurla :

\- Eden !? Icy !? Partez ! VITE !

La louve voulut fuir mais l'autre homme l'assomma d'un coup de gourdin avant qu'elle ait put agir :

\- Eden !

\- La ferme !

Shin reçu lui aussi un coup et tomba au sol et tandis que ses yeux se fermaient il regarda, impuissant, le corps inerte de la louve blanche à quelques pas de lui tandis que Icy disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Puis tout devient noir.

Il se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne qui lui tira un gémissement tandis qu'il se relevait, puis tout lui revint comme un flash. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'on l'avait jeté dans un puits (encore un), mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre de sa situation que des voix attirèrent son attention. Deux homme qu'il reconnu comme ses agresseurs s'approchèrent du trou, ils semblaient se débattre avec quelque chose :

\- Sale bête !

\- T' vas voir, quelques jours dans l' puits et elle s'ra douce comme un agneau!

\- Espérons qu'elle bouffe pas l'autre hérésie avant qu'on le livre à une Église.

Ils lancèrent dans le trou l'animal qu'ils maintenaient et Shin reconnu tout de suite la louve, il se précipita pour amortir sa chute mais se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de l'animal. Eden se débattait dans tous les sens pour se relever en poussant des grognements. Les bandits lui avaient attaché solidement les pattes et le museau, Shin se releva et s'approcha d'elle pour la libérer. Elle grogna et tenta de le morde, Shin recula par réflexe sachant de quoi les crocs de l'animal étaient capables. La louve druidique était complètement paniquée et ne semblait pas le reconnaître dans cet état. Shin se calma et retenta une approche en parlant calmement mais obtint le même résultat, excédé il finit par dit d'une voix forte :

\- Eden ! C'est moi, Shin! Ressaisis-toi maintenant sale clebs !

Cela sembla faire son effet car elle se calma et le regarda plus attentivement, il soupira et détacha la louve qui se remit aussitôt sur ses pattes et se secoua. Elle lança un regard reconnaissant et désolé au demi élémentaire. Celui ci se contenta de reporter son attention sur les parois du puits avant de dire dans un soupir :

\- Impossible d'escalader, on est bloqué ici pour un moment, espérons que les autres nous retrouvent...

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur en murmurant plus pour lui que pour la louve :

\- Enfin s'ils veulent toujours de moi...

Eden sentant la détresse de Shin s'approcha et vint doucement se coller contre lui pour le réconforter, cette réaction tira un petit rire à Shin face à l'ironie de la situation :

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que ce serait toi qui me réconforterais je ne l'aurais pas cru...

Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, puis au bout de plusieurs heures un des hommes leur lança un vieux bout de pain sec comme nourriture. Shin partagea avec Eden et généra un peu d'eau pour ce désaltérer. Deux jours s'écoulèrent comme ça, puis le troisième jours il y eu du bruit à la surface. Quelqu'un s'approcha et ils reconnurent avec joie la silhouette de Grunlek qui cria:

\- Théo ! Bob ! Je les ai trouvé !

Le reste du groupe les firent sortir du puits et Eden parti dans les bras du nain en remuant la queue. Théo et Bob eux s'approchèrent de Shin qui ne savait pas quoi dire, Théo prit la parole en donnant un tape amicale dans le dos du demi élémentaire tandis que Bob lui souriait calmement :

\- Alors encore dans un puits Shin ?

\- Hum …

Bob perdu son sourire et demanda d'un aire inquiet :

\- Shin ça va pas ?

\- … Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareil ?!

Grunlek se rapprocha en entendant la conversation de ses camarades et en constatant la détresse de son ami :

\- Pourquoi on ne voudrait plus de toi ? Tu es notre ami Shin.

\- Je fais jamais rien de bon, je ratte mes cibles une fois sur deux. Puis toi tu as Eden , Théo et Bob passent leur temps à s'engueuler mais font une super équipe en combat et moi je...

Les trois amis ce regardèrent puis Bob s'approcha et passa un bras sur les épaules de Shin en disant avec un petit sourire :

\- Et toi tu as Icy et tu nous as nous, puis on forme tous une équipe.

Grunlek s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule du demi élémentaire :

\- C'est vrai et puis sans toi il y a plus d'aventures.

Enfin ce fut au tour de Théo de parler, il lui fit un petit sourire en rajoutant :

\- Puis concernant les fois ou tu rates ben on va pas t'en vouloir, on a tous au moins loupé une fois. De toute façon c'est Bob qui détient le record.

\- Eeeh !

Cette dernière phrase tira un petit rire à Shin et il sentit malgré lui des larmes perler aux bords de ses yeux et il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

\- Merci... Dites, je sais que c'est pas trop notre truc mais... Je peux avoir un câlin... ?

Bob et Grunlek échangèrent un regard attendri face à la fragilité émotionnelle du plus jeune d'entre eux et prirent leur ami dans leurs bras et Bob ajouta :

\- Exceptionnellement pour cette fois on te l'accorde.

Théo recula un peu en disant :

\- Euh sans moi je garde ma dignité.

Mais un regard assassin de Bob et Grunlek le firent vite changer d'avis et il se rapprocha avec réticence avant que ses deux camarades le tirent vers eux pour fermer l'éteinte. Puis il se relâchèrent et Théo ajouta en se dirigeant vers la sorti:

\- Le premier qui reparle de ça un jour je lui fais manger ses dents à coup de bouclier, c'est clair ?

Ils atteignirent la sortie du repère des bandits, non sans que Théo donne un dernier coup de pied bien placé à l'un d'entre eux sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de Bob. Eden ouvrait la marche suivi de Théo, Bob sur ses talon et Shin et Grunlek côte à côte, dehors Lumière, Brasier et Wilfrid attendaient calmement. Grunlek monta sur Lumière avec Théo puis Bob et Shin sur Brasier et nos aventuriers se remirent en route tandis que Théo lançait :

\- Et du coup avec tout ça on mange quand ?

 **Et voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui les amis, hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine fois. ^^**


End file.
